A mobile phone unlock function is a basic function of prior-art mobile phone applications. The mobile phone unlock function includes multiple forms of unlock modes, which not only provide diversified experience effects for users, but also protect privacy of mobile phone users and mobile phone security effectively.
In the prior art, modes of locking a mobile phone screen are mainly lockout modes such as pattern lockout (a nine palace map in an Android mobile phone), PIN lockout, character password lockout, fingerprint recognition, and face recognition. Unlock methods used in the prior art are mainly: 1. Drawing an unlock pattern according to a pattern of a mobile phone screen. 2. Directly entering a PIN or a character password. 3. Using unlock methods such as a fingerprint recognition or face recognition mode. In the prior art, for pattern unlock, PIN unlock, and character password unlock, a password plaintext entered by a user is prone to be seen by others, and then the password set by the user are remembered and cracked by others, or the password set by the user is easily cracked by acquaintances or people who are proficient in psychology according to user's psychological habits.
For a mobile phone unlock method in the prior art, unlock is performed only by directly entering a password that is set by a user. In this case, only a relatively single unlock mode is available, and a password is easily cracked. Consequently, user privacy security and mobile phone security cannot be better ensured.